The equipment associated with many computer systems today is stored in racks arranged within a room or other enclosed space. Servers and other related equipment such as hot swappable power supplies, fans and boards that are necessary for the operation of an organization's computer system are stored within these racks.
In addition to the equipment stored in the racks, equipment, such as a power distribution unit (“PDU”) or some types of electronic screens may be mounted on the inside of the rack itself. This internally mounted equipment presents a problem when a technician has to perform regular maintenance or repair to, or replace, a piece of equipment stored within the rack, because the PDU, for example, can block access to the other equipment.
In conventional rack arrangements, internally rack-mounted equipment has to be removed from the rack in order to gain access to equipment stored within the rack. This requires a technician to unscrew or unbolt the internal equipment from the rack, thereby requiring extra time and effort to complete a service call directed to equipment stored within the rack. Furthermore, once the service is completed; the technician must remount or secure the equipment to the inside of the rack. This extra work associated with equipment maintenance is not only time consuming, it can also result in lost or damaged equipment as mounting connectors may be lost or dropped on the removed equipment, or the equipment may be damaged during handling. In instances requiring removal of the PDU, power may be lost and system equipment may need to be powered down as the PDU power cables are disconnected.
A rack mounting assembly that would allow for equipment mounted internally remaining attached to the rack while being moved clear of the equipment stored within, so as to allow easy access to such equipment, would be an important improvement in the art.